This invention relates in general to the field of landscape edging and, more particularly, to stackable landscape edging and methods of manufacturing and using stackable landscape edging.
It is often desirable in landscapes and gardens to separate different types of plants and to prevent undesired commingling of plants. For example, it is desirable to separate a lawn area from an area desired to be used as a flower bed or other landscaped non-lawn area. One conventional means for forming a distinct border between areas, such as a lawn area and a garden area, is the use of an edging device along the desired border. For example, conventional edging devices include brick edging, concrete edging, metal edging, plastic edging and other elongated, perhaps flexible edging devices.
Often the edging may be constructed such that lateral ends of the elongated structures may be joined for forming a continuous elongated edging. For many edging purposes, it is desirable that the edging be both relatively inexpensive and easily installed.
In accordance with the present invention, stackable landscape edging and methods of manufacturing and using stackable landscape edging are disclosed that provide advantages over conventional edging devices and methods.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a stackable landscape edging segment has an elongated body. A lower stacking connection feature and an upper stacking connection feature are coupled to the elongated body. The upper stacking connection feature is formed to connect to a matching landscape edging segment by engaging with a matching lower stacking connection feature.
In one embodiment, the stackable landscape edging segment comprises a plurality of spikes connected to and extending downward from the elongated body. And, each spike includes a lower stacking connection feature. In this embodiment, the stackable landscape edging segment also comprises a plurality of upper stacking connection features, each associated with and aligned with one of the spikes.
Further, in this embodiment, each lower stacking connection feature comprises a pair of openings formed in the spike at a position proximate the elongated body and a pair of tabs extending from the spike at a position distal the elongated body. Each of the upper stacking connection features comprises a second pair of tabs extending from the elongate body at a position distal an associated spike and a pair of notches in the elongate body at a position proximate an associated spike. The second pair of tabs are formed to engage the pair of openings of a matching lower connection feature, and the pair of notches are formed to receive the pair of tabs of a matching lower connection feature.
According to another aspect of the present invention, multi-layer stacked landscape edging comprises multiple segments. A first landscape edging segment has an upper stacking connection feature, and a second landscape edging segment has a lower stacking connection feature. The lower stacking connection feature and the upper stacking connection feature are formed to engage with one another to connect the second landscape edging segment above the first landscape edging segment. In one embodiment, the connection features are formed as above.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, a method is provided for using stackable landscape edging segments. A first landscape edging segment is selected for a lower layer, and a second landscape edging segment is selected for an upper layer. The second landscape edging segment is then aligned with the first landscape edging segment, and stacking connection features of the two segments are engaged to form multi-layer landscape edging. Further, if present, stylistic features can be removed from the top of the first landscape edging segment prior to engaging the connection features.
According to an additional aspect of the present invention, a method is disclosed for manufacturing a stackable landscape edging segment. An elongated body is formed, and a lower stacking connection feature and an upper stacking connection feature are formed and coupled thereto. The upper stacking connection feature is formed to connect to a matching landscape edging segment by engaging with a matching lower stacking connection feature. In one embodiment, the connection features are formed to have the features mentioned above.
A technical advantage of the present invention is that multiple landscape edging segments can be stacked on top of one another to form edging having a desired height. The same segments can be used to form edging with one layer, two layers or more layers.
Another technical advantage of the present invention is that it provides a relatively inexpensive and easily installed edging solution.